Camp Half-Blood at Hogwarts
by TheBlueCabinet
Summary: It all started one morning with some fancy engineered scroll. Secrets are revealed about some of Hogwarts' students. Set in fourth year.
1. Chapter 1

The morning the guest schools were arriving for the Triwizard Tournament was an exciting one. Chatter and laughter was ringing around the Great Hall. Until the owls arrived. One specific owl was carrying a scroll. The laughter and chatter ceased when they saw that the owl was heading for the Slytherin table right at Draco Malfoy. As Draco untied the scroll from the owl and opened it up, three loud excited voices came yelling out of the enchanted piece paper.

"DRACONIS 'MALFOY' STOLL," as that first phrase was spoken (yelled) people looked at Draco in confusion.

"CHB IS COMING TO HOGWARTS!"

"WE ARE OUTSIDE NOW!"

Promptly after that, the scroll burst into flames and was no more.

Draco's facial expression was one of surprise and glee. Most of the students were so confused. What was CHB? Why is Draco so excited? As the more observant students, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, looked around some more, they saw Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom looking even more excited than Draco. All three of them made eye contact, got out of their seats and ran out of the Great Hall at a very high speed. Without hesitation most of Hogwarts staff and students followed out after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Malfoy, Luna, and Neville run off together looking very excited was strange. Luna and Neville loathed Malfoy. So as they ran out of the Hall, Hermione, Ron and I, with Ron moaning in protest, ran after them with half of the school behind us. Out in the middle of the Hogwarts' grounds stood a giant ship with a wicked cool dragon head masthead. Hearing the gasps of shock coming from around me, I snapped out of my awe and observed what was in front of me. I was just as shocked as the rest of the student body. Neville, Luna, and Malfoy snapped their wands in half. _Snapped_ them right in half. That wasn't the only shocking part. All three of them were changing.

Malfoy had shaggy dirty blonde hair instead of the gelled back bright blonde hair he adored. Luna grew taller and tanner. Her hair and eyes stayed the same. Neville's change was the most shocking. He grew taller, tanner, and more confident it seemed. Hearing the gasps of shock made the group standing near Malfoy, Luna, and Draco made them snicker and some fall to the ground laughing. The group looked worn, tired, yet happy. They looked as if they just went through tough times.

" I guess the fourth 'school' from America has arrived earlier than we have expected," said Dumbledore.

" Chiron, old friend, nice to see you again." The voice came from behind the group of scary looking teens.

"Percy if you would please move out of the way," the voice said again.

" Yeah Kelp-Head."

" Oh shut up Pinecone Face."

He saw a seventeen year oldish boy with black hair and sea green eyes supposedly named Percy move out of the way. Out from behind the group came a middle-aged man. But the strange thing was was that he was part horse.

"He's a centaur," he heard Hermione breath in all.

He was about to question what a centaur was until he heard,

"Camp Half-Blood, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	3. Chapter 3

"Camp Half-Blood at Hogwarts"

Chapter 3

 **AN: FYI this story is set before Heroes of Olympus. Set after the Last Olympian.**

 **Harry POV**

I could see Ron's outraged face on the word half-blood. I heard him mutter,

" Are no purebloods and muggleborns allowed?"

" Is this 'camp' for _half-bloods_ only?"

" How prejudiced."

I couldn't have agreed more with him until the horseman chuckled,

"That word must mean something different for your kind I suppose."

What does he mean by your kind. Are they not human or what!

" Let me rephrase that," Horseman said, "Camp Half-Blood is a safe haven for Greek demigods."

"Demigods are people who are half human and half god."

"I am Chiron, Trainer of Heroes."

I heard Hermione gasp beside me. I was amazed too. Wasn't this guy over a thousand years old? How is he still alive? I heard snickers from the demigods again.

"They look so amazed," I heard one of the demigods say.

"So amazed," another said.

"Very amazed," a third one said.

"Oh won't you shut up!" yelled a very irritated voice.

"I do believe introductions are in order," Chiron said.

" Thalia, you first."

A punk girl with electric blue eyes and short spiky hair came forward.

" Thalia, daughter of Zeus, child of the Big Three, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

The teen with the shaggy black hair and sea green eyes stepped forward next.

"Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, son of Poseidon, child of the Big Three, Hero of Olympus, and a whole bunch of other titles."

" Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Hero of Olympus."

She had curly golden blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She looked like someone you would not like to mess with.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, child of the Big Three, Hero of Olympus."

This boy scared me. He radiated this aura of death and melancholy.

The next boys were pranksters. I just knew it. They had the same grins as Fred and George and looked like they were about to pick pocket you.

"We are Travis,"

" And Conner,"

"Stoll, sons of Hermes, Hero of Olympus, Pranksters of Camp Half-Blood!"

All grew silent after that.

"Neville Gardner, son of Demeter, brother to Katie Gardner, Hero of Olympus, student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

" Luna Solace, daughter of Apollo, sister to Will Solace, Hero of Olympus, student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Draconis Chase Malfoy, son of Hermes, blessed by Athena, Honorary Stoll, Prankster of Camp Hal-Blood, adopted brother of Annabeth Chase, Hero of Olympus, student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh, and call Drake or Draco, not Draconis."

The crowd of Hogwarts staff and students was silent in awe. It only took Dumbledore to break the silence.

"On behalf of Camp Half- Blood coming to Hogwarts on an early notice, all classes will be canceled and Camp Hal-Blood will join us for lunch."

Cheers were coming from the students all around. Perhaps Camp Half- Blood coming to Hogwarts was a good thing after all.


End file.
